This invention relates to a new multi-component bleaching system for use with detergent substances. Particularly in the low-temperature range the traditional bleaching systems in domestic detergents are unsatisfactory.
Below a washing temperature of 60xc2x0 C. the standard bleach H202/sodium perborate/sodium percarbonate has to be activated by the addition of chemical bleach activators like TAED and SNOBS. There is also a quest for better biologically degradable, bio-compatible and low-dosage bleaching systems for low-temperature wash. Though enzymes are already in technical use for protein starch and dissolving of grease as well as the treatment of fibres during the washing process, there is not yet any enzymic principle available for detergent bleach.
In WO 1/05839 the use of various oxidising enzymes (oxidases and peroxidases) to present dye transfer is described. Peroxidases are known to be able to xe2x80x9cdecolourxe2x80x9d various pigments (3-hydroxy-flavour and betalain by means of horse-radish peroxidase, carotene by means of peroxidase).
The Patent itself describes the decolouring (also termed bleaching) of the textile dyes in the liquor/bath and removed from the wash (conversion of a dyed substrate into an undyed, oxidised substance). The enzyme should possess the advantage of only decolouring dissolved dyexe2x80x94in contrast with e.g. hypochlorite, which attacks the dye on or in the tissuexe2x80x94with hydrogen peroxide or an appropriate precursor on hydrogen peroxide generated in situ being involved in the catalysis of the decolouring. The enzyme reaction can be partly increased by additional oxidisable enzyme substratexe2x80x94e.g. metallic ions like (Mn++, halogen ions like Clxe2x88x92 and Brxe2x88x92 or organic phenols like p-hydroxy-cinnamic acid 2.4 dichlorphenol. This demands the formation of short-lived radicals or other oxidised conditions of the added substratexe2x80x94which are responsible for the bleach or another modification of the dyed substance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,6768 the use of iron porphin, haemin chloride or iron phtalocyanine or derivatives together with hydrogen peroxide to prevent dye transfer is described. These substances are rapidly destroyed with a surplus of peroxide, and so care must be taken with the formation of hydrogen peroxide.
The aim of this invention, therefore, is to make available a multi-component bleaching system for use with detergent substances which stands out from the state of the art in terms of biological degradability, bio-compatibility, dosage and bleaching efficiency.
The problem was solved by finding a multi-component bleaching system consisting of oxidation catalysts and suitable oxidising agents as well as aliphatic, cyclo-aliphatic, hetero-cyclic or aromatic NO, NOH or 
compoundsxe2x80x94which even bleaches stubborn dirt such as coffee and tea stains.
The special feature of the invention is the novel use of a mixture of enzyme and mediator to bleach dirt in tissue (comparable to conventional bleaching systems). The enzyme reaction from the mediator causes a xe2x80x9cbleach active intermediatexe2x80x9d able to attack dirt, even when it is not enzyme substrate.
Apart from this xe2x80x9cunspecificxe2x80x9d attack an oxidation is probable, because of specific enzymes, of dirt generally regarded as problem stains from fruit, tannin from tea, coffee and red wine.
In another case a stabilised per-acid precursor can through bonding to an enzyme substrate be xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d by means of the enzyme reaction, and so the bleaching effect can take place due to the high oxidation potential of the released per-acid.
Oxidoreductases are used by preference as catalysts for the invention. The main ones are oxidases, peroxidases, lignin-peroxidases, manganese peroxidases, laccases.
Preferred are enzymes extracted from genetically manipulated organisms, such as fungi, bacteria, animals and plants. Also usable are parts of plants and animals such as cell cultures.
White-rot fungui in particular have proved their worth as fungi for enzyme extraction. Coriolus versicolor is the special one.
Also for use are modified enzymes, enzyme components, prosthetic groups or haem groups and compounds containing haem groups. The last-named are mimic compounds. Mimic substances are those that, as in the case of laccase simulation, represent copper complexes, imitate the effect of catalytically active prosthetic groups and so can carry out oxidation with the usual laccase substrates.
As NO, NHO and 
compounds there are the aliphatic, cyclo-aliphatic, hetero-cyclic or aromatic compounds N-hydroxy, oxime, N-oxide and N-dioxide compounds, hydroxylamine, its derivatives, hydroxamic acids or derivatives in single or multi-component systems. Also the bleaching system may contain phenolic and/or non-phenolic compounds with one or more benzene nuclei. All these compounds serve as so-called mediators.
The invention oxidising agents are air, oxygen, H2O2, organic peroxides, sodium perborate and/or sodium percarbonate. Oxygen can also be generated through H2O2+catalase or similar systems or H2O2 from GOD+glucose or similar systems in situ.
Also preferred is a cation-forming multi-component bleaching system containing metallic salts. Cations to be used are Fe2+, Fe3+, Mn2+, Mn3+, Mn4+, Cu+, Cu2+, Ti3+, Cer4+, Mg2+ and Al3+.
The bleaching system can also contain polysaccharides and/or proteins. Polysaccharides to look for are glucan, mannan, dextran, laevan, pectin, alginate, gum and/or a few of the polysaccharides formed from fungi or produced in mixed culture with yeasts. Proteins can be gelatine and albumin.
There may also be added simple sugar/monosaccharide, oligomer sugar, amino acids, PEG, polythylene oxides, polyehtylenimines and polydimethylsiloxanes.
The invention multi-component bleaching system may be used in combination with well-known active detergent additives.
The bleaching system shows its effect in a pH of 2-12xe2x80x94preferably 4-10xe2x80x94and at temperatures of 10-60xc2x0 C.xe2x80x94preferably 20-40xc2x0 C.